Le goût de la liberté
by Koukin-kun
Summary: De la folie douce à la folie culinaire et cannibale, il n'y a qu'un pas. Parfois même un simple lèchement de lèvres.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous (ou bonsoir, c'est selon). Voici un petit one-shot sans prétention basé sur le jeu vidéo American McGee's Alice des studios Rogue Entertainment et basé sur le personnage de la Duchesse avec pour question principale : "Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête d'un personnage pour qu'il bascule ainsi dans la folie" ? Réponse après ces avertissements :

Titre : Le goût de la liberté

Jeu vidéo : American McGee's Alice

Personnages : La Duchesse, sa cuisinière, le cochon.

Rating : T pour la présence d'un peu de sang.

Pairing : aucun

Disclaimer : Je ne suis en aucun cas affilié au jeu vidéo American McGee's Alice de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce jeu a été crée et/ou appartient à American McGee, les studios Rogue Entertainment et Electronic Arts, et est lui-même basé sur les histoires de Lewis Carroll. Je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Que désire madame pour souper ?

-De la soupe, sinon pourquoi utiliseriez-vous le mot souper ?

La cuisinière partit s'affairer avec ses casseroles. Elle en choisit une et jeta toutes les autres sur la duchesse et le cochon qu'elle berçait (pas la duchesse, mais le cochon. C'est la duchesse qui berce le cochon et le cochon qui est bercé par la duchesse, la cuisinière n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle leur jette des objets, pour pouvoir avoir à y voir et être la seule à y voir. Pas pour bercer le cochon, car elle détestait les enfants, porcelets ou cochonnets, mais pour autre chose. J'aimerais bien vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire et cette parenthèse devient de toute façon bien trop longue). Elle remplit cette casserole de poivre, puis y ajouta de l'eau et du poivre et coupa les légumes avant de les assaisonner avec du poivre.

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que toute la maisonnée se retrouva bientôt envahie de grains noirs, de même que tous éternuaient, pleuraient, et que les cris du cochonnet n'en étaient qu'accentués. Tous sauf la cuisinière qui chantonnait en remuant ses plats vides de manière à les éjecter vers le couple.

-Que pensez-vous de l'idée de rajouter du sel dans la soupe ? demanda tout d'un coup la duchesse.

-Le fait que cela soit un idée et rien d'autre me convient, répondit la servante sans détourner les yeux de ses fourneaux.

-Alors, nous pourrions essayer ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes déjà en train d'y penser, il est donc inutile d'essayer d'avoir l'idée puisque vous l'avez déjà.

-Je veux dire, rajouter réellement du sel pour aujourd'hui, corrigea la duchesse en nettoyant le groin du cochon.

-Il n'en est pas question !

La maîtresse de maison tourna lentement la tête vers sa domestique. Cette dernière avait hurlé cette contre-proposition d'une voix si perçante que le cochon avais cessé de hurler. Il pleurait donc en silence, agitant toujours sa bouche mais ne criant pas par politesse. La Duchesse l'avait décidément bien élevé.

-Madame est bien changeante aujourd'hui. Nous servons des plats poivrés de mère en fille dans ma famille, et jamais nous n'avons ajouté ne serais-ce qu'un quart de grain de sel ! La moindre des choses serait de nous remercier pour cet effort et de manger notre gracieuse nourriture !

La cuisinière se remit alors à ses fourneaux, le poivre lui chatouillant le nez dans tous les sens du terme. La Duchesse se rassit alors, les yeux baissés sur le cochon qui pleurait toujours en silence. Elle appuya sur son ventre et le son se remit en marche, comme si cette scène ne s'était jamais passée. L'aristocrate se remit à bercer le glapissant porcelet sauvageon qui avait, pour la petite histoire, un excellent sens de l'orientation. Le cœur n'y était cependant pas et ses mouvements étaient plus lents qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui calma l'animal. La morale de cette histoire ? Il faut être délicat avec un GPS pour qu'il se taise. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus la Duchesse.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était mise à songer à son passé, quand sa maman la berçait dans ce même fauteuil et faisait cogner sa tête contre ce même mur. La tradition familiale devant se perpétuer, elle faisait la même chose avec son petit animal dans l'espoir qu'il serait aussi censé qu'elle-même. Ça sonnait bien, « le duc glapissant ». Pas comme son père, le duc de...comment étais-ce, déjà ? Le savoir n'était pas utile. La morale de cette histoire ? L'origine n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent. Bien qu'elle ne sut croire en cette histoire.

La duchesse était lasse, lasse, lasse de cette vie. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais goutée au sel. Elle en avait vu, une fois, chez la reine rouge. Un petit tas de poussière blanche, très joli à regarder, contenu dans une « salière », d'après ce qu'elle avait entendue. Cette salière avait des petites pattes, ce qui fit qu'elle ne put la saisir. La morale de cette histoire ? La richesse c'est comme le sel : tentant mais difficile à obtenir.

-Par pitié taisez-vous madame ! dit la cuisinière en appuyant un peu sur chaque syllabe de sa vois perçante.

La vieille femme s'interrompit dans son monologue. Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte et sans même avoir ouvert la bouche, elle trouva donc bizarre que son employée puisse lire dans ses pensées.

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-D'une voix blanche comme dans un rêve, toujours à parler de sel ! Cessez donc ! Vous m'éxasper-aïe !

La cuisinière poussa un cri encore plus perçant. Elle s'était coupée le doigt avec son couteau et suçait son pouce, empêchant l'écoulement carmin qui s'était répandu dans la soupe.

-Et voilà, tout est à refaire ! Taisez-vous donc et cessez de parler de cette horreur !

Elle prit alors la soupe ratée, la balança sur sa maîtresse et en prit une nouvelle qu'elle jeta de la même manière avant d'en prendre une autre, inondant la duchesse et le cochon. Ces deux derniers se retrouvèrent trempé comme ce qui les trempait. L'aristocrate se leva, calme, et partit dans l'espoir de se changer, elle et le cochonnet.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle allongea l'animal et lui retira son bonnet. Elle se dirigea vers une commode et prit un chapeau haut-de-forme. La duchesse, heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, entreprit de l'installer sur le crâne de l'animal. Elle se pencha sur lui, mais une goutte de soupe restée dans ses cheveux tomba au coin des lèvres de l'habilleuse.

La duchesse s'interrompit à cette sensation. Sa maman, qui était très bonne, lui avait toujours défendue de manger en dehors des repas. Elle se demandait cependant si cette soupe ratée pouvait être considéré comme tel. Son père lui avait autrefois dit que gâcher de la nourriture était très impoli, elle obéit donc à ce souvenir et se lécha le coin des lèvres.

Elle sentit alors un goût bizarre dans la bouche, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. La soupe était moins âcre que d'habitude, ce n'était pourtant pas à cause de l'absence du poivre (à un certain seuil, plus vous en ajoutez, plus vous pensez que ça à le même goût). Alors quoi ? Elle savait que seul le sel pouvait contrebalancer le poivre, d'après les nombreuses questions qu'elle avait posée. Mais la servante n'en avait jamais ajouté. Le seul ingrédient impromptu était le sang...Les rouages mentaux de la Duchesse se mirent à tourner.

Soupe poivrée + sang = goût différent. Banquet de la Reine, sel blanc. Mais sang rouge. Mais goût différent. Sel contrebalance poivre, sang contrebalance poivre, sel = sang.

À cette conclusion, la Duchesse sentit en elle un autre sentiment, celui de la nouveauté. Ce plaisir qu'on lui avait si souvent refusé et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle pouvait désormais le percevoir à travers le nuage de poivre envahissant sa demeure, et elle en voulait plus. Elle reniflait cette odeur sur elle-même, à un faible degré : c'était la soupe mais elle était gâchée, impossible à récupérer. L'odeur était en revanche beaucoup plus forte là, juste devant elle. Elle se pencha sur le cochon, le renifla à fond, et sourit d'un air béat.

Le cochon était plein de sel.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais mangé que de la soupe de légumes poivrée. Il devait bien y avoir une différence entre végétaux et animaux, outre le goût si curieux qu'elle conservait dans la bouche, mais ce n'était pas la première de ses préoccupations. Les secondes passaient et la duchesse fixait le cochon et le cochon fixait la duchesse, puis il poussa un petit "gruik" inquiet, comme si il devinait les pensées de l'humaine en face d'elle.

-Mademoiselle ! appela la vieille.

-Je suis dans la cuisine ! Répondit la servante.

-Connaissez-vous des recettes pour cuisiner les petits enfants ?

Devant ses fourneaux, la cuisinière lâcha le poivrier qu'elle tenait en main. Depuis son entrée dans cette maison, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise ; car bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchie, elle savait comment faire cette abominable recette.

-Euh...non madame ! dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Vous mentez.

La jeune femme se retourna en sentant un souffle dans son oreille et poussa un cri de surprise. La duchesse, qu'elle croyait dans sa chambre, s'était déplacée dans son dos sans aucun bruit et avec une rapidité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

-Vous mentez, répéta celle-li d'une voix plus forte. Et je vous forcerai à me dire ce que vous savez !

La curieuse attrapa alors un couteau et le pointa vers sa servante.

-Vous mentez et vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez ! exigea la duchesse.

-Non, madame, vous ne devez pas ! Vous ne devez surtout pas !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

La vieille recula son bras droit afin de prendre de l'élan et planta la lame dans l'abdomen de sa servante. Cette dernière de fît aucun signe pour résister, se contentant de fixer la blessure d'où commençait à s'écouler du sang.

A ce moment, l'un des placards s'ouvrit brutalement et éjecta un livre. La bouchère néophyte l'attrapa d'un geste vif et l'examina : c'était un livre épais avec une couverture en cuir et d'apparence fort ancienne. Bien que ses pages faites de parchemin fussent jaunies par le temps, elles étaient toutes sans inscription. Mue par son instinct, la duchesse retira le couteau y appliqua la pointe. Des lettres rouges apparurent en même temps que le teint de la cuisinière en face d'elle blanchissait. Une fois le la dernière ligne écrite, l'aristocrate le ferma d'un coup sec et dit à sa victime :

-Je n'ai plus besoin de vous désormais. Vous pouvez partir.

La jeune femme, qui n'était plus que littéralement transparente, se mit à trembler violemment. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle murmurait ses dernières paroles.

-Pardonnez-moi, mère.

Puis elle explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles jaunes qui allumèrent tous les fourneaux, éclairant la duchesse d'une lumière sinistre. La survivante se concentra à nouveau sur le livre et eût une agréable sensation en l'ouvrant, la même qu'elle avait eue en goûtant la soupe assaisonnée de sang. Comble de sa joie, les pages du livre étaient pleines d'inscriptions. Elle chercha immédiatement la recette pour les petits enfants et, bien qu'elle trouva la gravure correspondait à ce qu'elle voulait cuisiner, la recette indiquait "comment cuisiner un porcelet". Elle regarda attentivement l'illustration, puis la petite créature rose qui s'était déplacée à ses pieds et , et enfin lui sourit d'un air aussi tendre que sa chair ne l'était. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre.

Fin


End file.
